


Meet Me At School

by Rainbow_Mess



Series: Solangelo Thingz [21]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/Rainbow_Mess
Summary: Will transfers to the school Nico is forced to go to. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Thingz [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918747
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	Meet Me At School

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prickat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prickat/gifts).



> I was just gonna write something short and fluffy but that ended up being TOO short so I added Paul as a character

Nico understood _why_ he had to go to a public high school. It didn’t make him hate Chiron for it any less. 

The centaur and Nico both knew that Nico needed to continue his studies outside of camp, and that required attending a mortal school, with mortal kids, and a depressing lack of swords. He didn’t even have Will with him to steal clothes from and to sit with at lunch or during his free periods. The immortal camp director even went as far as to assign him to a foster family (also mortals) so he had a place to stay outside of school.

The man and woman who took care of him were nice, but the couple had no idea what to do with the edgy teenager with piercings and crop tops and black lipstick. Their own son was bright and happy and worked hard, reminding Nico painfully of Will. They had classes together, but Nico just waltzed to the back of the classroom, feeling  _ powerful _ in the combat boots Hazel had gifted him for Christmas that year. 

Months passed by, and Nico longed to be back at camp with Will, sneaking into the Hades cabin at night so they could curl up together and be happy boyfriends. Now he didn’t even have drachmas to start an iris-message, and he couldn’t have a phone unless he wanted to broadcast his location to every monster within a ten mile radius (it was honestly starting to become tempting, though).

Class was boring, and even the amazed looks he got in PE weren’t doing it for him anymore. He wanted Will.

When, halfway through the school year, he overheard a group of people talking about a new kid who was supposedly kicked from his old school, Nico couldn’t help his small smile. He knew what that was like. Soon, this new kid was the talk of the school, rumors flying around, trying to figure out why this kid had gotten expelled. (people were saying he was hot, too, but Nico didn’t really pay attention to that).

It wasn’t until the next day, when his homeroom teacher called him up to the front of the class and announced that he had been personally requested to show the new kid around, that things got interesting. “He will be here soon, his schedule was changed to match yours for convenience purposes.”

Nico only rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. Just because he had good grades, didn’t mean that he would show some pissy new kid around the school, even if he was hot. He was probably a douche if he was kicked out of his old school.

Of course, Nico could never have been more wrong.

When the classroom door opened to reveal blonde hair and tan skin and a sparkling smile, Nico’s heart fluttered, “Will-” he breathed, briskly walking forward and holding onto Will tight, “You’re here. How are you here?”

“I asked Chiron. I was getting lonely at the old place so I got myself expelled and asked to come here” Will explained, his fingers running up to brush through Nico’s hair. “Good surprise?” 

Nico nodded quickly, “Great surprise.” he whispered against Will's chest, grinning brightly and taking Will's hand, "You're sitting by me, Tesoro." he said softly, carefully guiding Will through the maze of backpacks and desks to the back of the classroom. 

They got in trouble a lot throughout the day, with Nico constantly choosing to sit in Will's lap instead of his assigned seat. They talked a lot, even if it was in hushed whispers of Italian (Nico had been teaching Will since before they got together two years ago), and nobody ever saw one without the other. 

"Everybody is staring at you" Nico noted, sitting comfortably in Will's lap at lunch, "They think you're hot, too" he added, wiggling his eyebrows with a grin. 

"That's too bad for them, then. I've only got eyes for you" Will teased back, gently flicking Nico's forehead. 

When a girl came over, scowling at Nico and shooting a sultry smile at Will, Nico just sighed, "Oh boy" he mumbled, "She's gonna ask you out"

The girl did ask Will out. The same way she had Nico when she realized that everyone thought Nico was hot on the third day of school. Will only smiled, shaking his head and letting the girl know that he was taken. 

"Oh? What's her name?" The girl asked, batting her fake eyelashes with obvious indifference to the boy that literally sat in Will's lap. 

"Nico" 

Nico just snorted, scooting even closer to Will, "I swear this girl is dumb." he muttered, moving to nose his way to Will's neck, gently nipping at the skin. 

Will only chuckled, yanking Nico away by his hair, "Public, sunshine" he teased, kissing his nose. "This is my boyfriend, Nico."

Nico waved with a little grin, Will's hand still holding his hair, "Pleased to meet you~" he purred, but his voice was full of venom, and he glared at the girl. 

"Down, boy~" Will muttered, grinning as he pulled Nico back towards his chest, "Sorry, but yeah, I'm his."

The girl scowled at them, visibly disgusted by their shows of affection as she stomped away, back to her group of friends. Probably to gossip and spread disgusting rumors about them. 

Nico didn't care, though, just laying his head on Will's shoulder and whispering quiet little nothings in Italian, happy to just be in Will's arms again. "Love you" he mumbled, pressing a gentle kiss to Will's lips. "Where are you living? Were you assigned a family?"

Will shook his head, "I'm living at a group home, I'm not really noticed to be honest." he said with a little hum. "It gives me a lot of time to sneak out~" 

Nico grinned, "I'll give you my address" he said with a happy little smile, relaxing further against his boyfriend. "I never thought I would have to spend time in the mortal world. It's so boring here."

Will laughed, "We can find a place to practice shadow traveling if you want. As long as I'm there to supervise." he mused, running gentle fingers through Nico's hair. 

Nico only nodded, his eyes fluttering shut. It took a while for him to find the energy to get up when the bell chimed. "PE next" he muttered, "Rope climbing."

The two walked into the classroom hand in hand, only receiving a few glares. When it came time to actually do work, Nico only went up the rope the one required time, waiting for Will to do the same before plopping down in his lap. "This is boring, almost makes me miss the lava wall"

"I wrote you so many notes to get you out of climbing that thing. Don't say stuff like that" Will said with a laugh, gently poking at Nico's cheeks, loving the way his nose scrunched up. 

"Leave me alone-" Nico mumbled, aimlessly sitting in Will's lap the whole of the class period, waiting for the bell to ring so they could leave. They talked about random things, just as they had been doing the rest of the day. 

When that final bell finally rang, Nico was the first one out, dragging Will along with him. "I usually shadow traveling home, to keep myself in shape. I can take you with me if you want." Nico offered, easily taking Will's hand. 

His smile was bright as he dragged them home, letting Will's turning storage settle before heading into the house, laughing the whole way. 

"Who's this, Nico?" 

Nico's laughter died on his lips, glancing between Will and the woman of the house, "This is my Will." Nico said quietly, dropping Will's hand. He knew that his foster brother was gay from the little bits of screaming he could pick up on, his parents most definitely did not support. "A friend from school."

The woman let them pass without too much trouble, and Nico easily climbed into Will's lap, kissing him hard, "I missed you." he whispered, peppering more sweet kisses along Will's cheeks and nose. 

And that's how Nico's foster brother (Paul) found them, using a spare key to unlock the bedroom door. "You're like me." He male said simply, just closing the door and locking it again. 

Nico groaned and pulled away from Will's lips, "In what way? That I'm gay? That I can turn into a literal shadow? That I'm _this_ close to telling Chiron to go fuck himself because I'm going back to camp?" Nico ranted, gently pushing Will back down on the bed, sliding grumpily out of his lap. 

"Oh… uh… I meant liking boys…" Paul said sheepishly, biting his lip and taking a step away from the fuming son of Hades, "Mom says I'm weird and different and that nobody will ever love me because of it… But you guys… You love each other, right? You can- You can still be loved?” 

Will glanced over at Nico, watching the way his face softened. “Yeah, we love each other. Your mom is dumb to think that you won’t have boys falling all over you.” He said with a soft smile, “In fact, if I wasn’t dating Will, you’re almost exactly my type~” he said, only a little bit serious. “I grew up with a lot of homophobia, but now I’ve got Will and, let me tell you, it was definitely worth it.”

Paul sighed in relief, “Thank you. You two can go back to… Whatever you were doing now” he said softly, leaving just as suddenly as he had appeared.

“Poor kid” Nico mumbled, but was already back in Will’s lap., trying to make up for lost time

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed ((even if I didn't really, i had no idea what to do with this))
> 
> Comment any requests and I'll fill them as best as I can


End file.
